A Bit of Fun
by MinionRipley
Summary: It's no fun trudging around in the Wilds fighting darkspawn. Alistair decides to give the men a little. Written for a kink meme request. Rated M for detailed smut. (Alistair/M!Cousland/Daveth/Jory pairing.)


Kinks/Warnings: Alistair/M!Cousland/Daveth/Jory pairing, group sex, outdoor sex, oral, anal, a bit of dub-con, and a little cheating on Jory's part.

(Note: For context, this story is under the assumption that being a Grey Warden makes one constantly lustful. OP also requested a gay-sex-happy Alistair, so there you go. Hope you enjoy!)

A Bit of Fun

_Poor fellows_, Alistair thought to himself. Stuck out here in the thick of the Korcari Wilds, fighting darkspawn with hardly a prayer, and for all they know they'd end up-

No. Better not to dwell on that part.

Still, he couldn't help frowning a little in sympathy when the tall, balding man – Ser Jory, he recalled – nearly tripped over a tree root. He didn't blame him for a little clumsiness. Aside from the darkspawn, the forest was full of rabid wolves, unruly bears, and who knew what other fiends. It was hard enough just to keep one's head on one's shoulders, much less keep track of everything underfoot as well. At least the nobleman – Aedan Cousland, that was the name – and Daveth were having an easier time of it, though the latter kept looking around as if a dragon would swoop down on him at any moment.

_Poor fellows_, Alistair thought again. Even at the best of times – which it definitely wasn't now – the Wilds weren't exactly anyone's idea of a holiday outing.

Though, as his eyes drank in the three men walking in front of him, he had to admit it had quite the view.

Ser Jory was a nice enough sort, if a little slow on the uptake, Alistair mused. Broad-shouldered, with a wide, muscular waist and thick arms that spoke well of his years as a knight. The man could probably cut a tree in two with that strength, and likely keep on going with his endurance.

Daveth, too, had a pleasant look about him. Slightly shorter than himself, but with a handsome face and a lean body built for dexterity. Alistair wondered how flexible he was, what sorts of positions he could bend him into, what ways he might have tried already. And, if the stories of his time in Denerim were to be believed, his fingers possessed no small amount of skill either. Fingers that could be put to other uses than just cutting purses.

Mostly, though, Alistair found his eyes lingering on the newest recruit, Aedan. The man was the tallest of their group, though only just so, with the fine features of his blue blood and a trim body likely forged from years of archery and hunting in his family's woods. Alistair thought him intensely handsome, almost beautiful, with black hair and clear blue eyes. Even in the short few hours he'd known the man, he'd already imagined him countless times – kissing him, pressing him against a tree, his cock in hand, then in his mouth, stretching his lips wide and hot against his tongue.

Alistair furtively adjusted his trousers, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

He glanced ahead further up the path. It took him but a moment to spot the crumbling statue and the collapsed Tevinter dome, two of the landmarks the scout had told him about. They were already nearly to the old Warden archive, perhaps but another hour or two away, and the sun was barely past noon. They had time.

And, really, it was the least he could do to give them a bit of fun.

He stopped to stretch with a loud groan, and the others stopped likewise to look back at him. He drew out the motion, arching his back and flexing his arms, and he grinned a little when he caught Aedan's eyes wandering, a curious glint at their edges. Perhaps he'd have an easier time convincing them than he'd thought.

Finally, he relaxed and dropped his arms back to his sides. "What say we take a short break?" he said. "It looks like we're ahead of schedule anyway."

Daveth chuckled nervously. "You mean out here with the darkspawn and other beasts? I think I'd rather just finish and get back to the fortress early, if you don't mind."

"There are certainly more foes ahead," Jory said. "We should rest while we can."

"Are there any darkspawn nearby?" Aedan asked, looking to Alistair.

Alistair paused, considering. He could sense them far away, deeper in the forest as Jory had guessed, but none close by. They had only the animals to contend with, as well as whatever other creatures lurked in the Wilds. "There aren't any near us," he answered at last. "Just those far off, likely further up the way."

"See?" Jory said. "Alistair has the right of it. Unless you like getting a cramp in the middle of a fight."

Daveth sighed. "Oh, fine," he said. "If Aedan here agrees, we can take a break."

The noble glanced back at the way they'd come. "I think I saw a rock outcropping a short while back. We can rest under that," he said.

Daveth muttered darkly to himself, but he followed all the same as they turned around and walked back.

The outcropping was actually fairly large, as they discovered. More than enough to keep any rain off, with a wall of boulders that extended down and around the side of the clearing below. Underneath the ledge it was cool and dry, with just a smattering of sticks and pine needles. It didn't afford the most privacy, but this far out in the Wilds, Alistair wasn't expecting much in the way of visitors anyhow. At least not any that would care if they happened to get an eyeful.

They kicked out what little rubbish there was and then settled down, removing their packs and gauntlets in the process. Hunting would take too long, and they dared not risk alerting the darkspawn with a fire, so they simply took out some jerky and hardtack and began to eat.

As they did, Alistair mulled over how best to persuade them.

Aedan sat quietly, his eyes distant and unreadable as he ate his rations. Jory sat to the side likewise, but with a warmer gaze, perhaps thinking of home or his bed back at camp. Daveth chatted about, or rather just with himself – of his time in Denerim, of stories of jobs gone wrong, joking that Duncan's had been the _worse_, hardly pausing between bites of food. Casual, friendly talk, or at least it would have been if not for the dour mood of the group and his own nervous twitching.

Alistair finished his food before taking a long, steadying swallow from his canteen. Then he pointedly cleared his throat into a fist.

The air fell silent, and all eyes turned to him.

Alistair gave a small, sheepish smile. "I need to tell you," he said, "there's another part to the Joining."

Jory scowled. "What? _Another_ test? Haven't we had enough fighting the darkspawn?"

"It's not a test, exactly," Alistair replied. "Nor does it have anything to do with darkspawn. Well, not directly, at any rate."

Aedan looked at him curiously. "So what is it?"

Alistair licked his lower lip. "It's… Well, we have to, you know…" He waved his hand vaguely, but they only continued to stare at him. His cheeks grew hot. As much as he knew he liked doing it, he still wasn't quite used to _saying_ it. "Have sex," he whispered. "To strengthen our bonds as Grey Wardens. As a sort of… preparation for the Joining ritual."

Jory's mouth dropped open, and Aedan's brow arched.

But Daveth just laughed. "Oh, that's all?"

Jory gawked at him. "What do you mean – 'that's all'? Didn't you hear the man?"

Daveth laughed again. "Please, like every other group on Thedas doesn't have their own half-baked 'initiation rites' anyway. It's as good of an excuse for fucking as anything else." Jory flushed and looked away, and Daveth grinned. "And judging by the look of our knight here, I'd say the soldiers have their own as well!"

Jory shifted away, his face reddening even further. "It's not… I didn't…"

Daveth rolled his eyes. "Right. I always forget what an uptight lot you fellows are." He set aside his remaining food before standing and unbuckling his armor. "In any case, I'm game! I've been trying to get laid since I got here, and it beats killing more darkspawn."

Aedan considered it, and after a long moment his lips widened into a grin. "I'm in as well," he said, rising to help the rogue disrobe.

Alistair sat watching, a little stunned that they'd agreed so quickly. He almost felt bad about lying, but already he could feel his prick swelling in interest. He could apologize after the Joining, he decided.

Between the two of them, they had Daveth's belts off and the straps all undone in mere moments, and from there it was a simple matter of pulling the pieces off and tossing them aside. Once they had him down to his undershirt and trousers, they turned their focus to Aedan's leather armor.

Daveth looked over at Alistair as he pried apart a knot. "So, Ser Warden," he said, "anything in particular we need to do?"

Alistair swallowed thickly. "N-Not really," he replied, standing to join the two. "Here, let me help."

With three at work, Aedan's armor took even less time to remove, and then they set to work on Alistair's. Before he quite knew it, the splintmail was gone, thrown to the side somewhere, and then there were hands all over him. Warm and firm, across his chest, down his abdomen, up his shirt, teasing at the waist of his breeches. His cock swelled further, pressing hot and insistent against his smalls, and he groaned.

"Maker, you're a piece of work," Daveth murmured, appreciatively squeezing a bicep.

"Th-Thanks," Alistair said, gasping on the word as Aedan undid his breeches and pulled out his hard prick. The noble wrapped a hand around him, fisting the length with slow, tight strokes, and Alistair couldn't help rolling his hips into the touch. "Ohh, yes," he moaned.

Aedan smirked. "Eager, are you?"

"P-Please…"

Whatever plea Alistair had on his lips slipped away as Daveth yanked his shirt up and over his head. Then the rogue's hands were cupping his jaw and pulling him down for a deep, bruising kiss, the man's stubble rough against his skin. Aedan's other hand came up to press against the head of his cock, and Alistair helplessly groaned and thrust his hips again.

Then he realized he hadn't been doing much with his own hands, and he blindly reached down and tugged at the bottom of Daveth's shirt. The rogue obliged, pulling away until they had it over his head and flung off to the side with the rest of their things. Then his mouth was on Alistair's again, hot and demanding as he sucked at his bottom lip. Alistair tried to untie the rogue's breeches, but the pleasure of Aedan's hands and Daveth's mouth proved too distracting. He fumbled with the knots, and after several attempts, Daveth chuckled and undid them himself before shucking off the last of his clothing along with his boots.

Alistair wasted no time in wrapping a fist around the rogue's cock. It filled his hand pleasantly, and the skin slid easily back and forth. Daveth grunted, jerking into his grip a couple of times, but then pulled his hand away.

"Not yet," the rogue said, with a pointed nod towards Aedan.

The noble grinned and released Alistair, who bit back a whine at the loss. But the thought of finally seeing the man bare had Alistair almost drooling a moment later, and he set to work without hesitation.

First, the shirt, which he nearly tore in his haste to take off. He stammered an apology, but Aedan only laughed and guided his hands further down to the ties at his breeches. Again he fumbled a little, arousal and a touch of nervousness shaking his hands, but after a few tries he managed. He pushed down both the man's trousers and smalls, and Aedan was happy enough to shove them – as well as his boots – off the rest of the way.

Alistair drank in the nobleman before him. Aedan was even better than he'd imagined, with firm, defined muscles that spoke of their regular use and a thick, dark pelt of chest hair that trailed down to his groin in a way that made Alistair bite his lip. He reached over and ran a hand through it, groaning at the feeling of it along his fingers. Aedan gave a soft sigh at the contact and closed his eyes, and then he took hold of Alistair's hand and brought it down to his erection.

Lust surged through Alistair at the solid, heated feel of the man's cock. He wrapped a hand around it, his fingers barely touching, and stroked, moaning along with Aedan at the sensation of it.

Alistair couldn't resist. He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along the shaft from base to tip. Aedan shuddered at the sudden sensation, and then he groaned as Alistair wrapped his lips around the head and then his hand around the shaft. He wasn't completely new to this, not anymore since joining the Wardens, but he knew well enough he had his limits. Still, the Taint in his blood throbbed, thickening his mind with lust. It made him greedy for more, and his thoughts swirled with images of the man's cock filling his mouth, his throat.

_Slowly, slowly_, he reminded himself. He did just that, taking in an inch at a time as he concentrated on breathing and the weight of the hard flesh against his tongue.

Aedan fisted his hands in Alistair's short hair with a grunt. The man's grip was firm but not tight, just enough to encourage him further. A part of Alistair found himself wishing that it _did_ hurt, that he would pull at his hair, growl at him to take it all in, and shove his prick down his throat.

Alistair let out a low moan at the thought. His cock twitched, hard and begging for relief, and he clenched his hands around Aedan's thighs so as not to touch it.

Then, _finally_, his nose pressed into the hair at Aedan's groin, and he moaned. Maker, it felt so good, so _right_. His mouth so full of hot, thick cock he could barely breathe, his heart pounding with lust and the Taint, his mind so dizzy with arousal that he had to close his eyes. It was almost as much as he could stand, but he could only think of wanting more.

He contemplated briefly the thought of drawing it out, of teasing the man till he begged, but ever since joining the Wardens and discovering their own pleasures, he hadn't been much in the habit of denying himself. He sucked hard and demanding at the man, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue, flicking his gaze upward to watch Aedan groan and his expression twist in rapture.

It was in such a state that Alistair failed to notice Daveth behind him until he felt a slickened hand around his own prick and a rough voice whispering in his ear, "You like this, don't you? You like having your mouth full of cock, isn't that right?"

Alistair moaned around the length in his throat, both in agreement and in response to the pleasure that raced through him.

"I bet you could come from sucking cock alone," Daveth continued. He tightened his grip, fisting Alistair with such firm strokes that he couldn't help bucking up into them. "After all this Joining business is done with, we could try. Would you like that? Would you like it if we tied you down and made you suck our pricks until you couldn't see straight?"

Alistair groaned deeply, and only Aedan's rolling hips and the hands in his hair kept him going as his mind blanked for several seconds. Maker, he was on edge already!

By the way Aedan grunted and tightened his grip, he wasn't the only one affected.

"Andraste's arse," the nobleman hissed. "He's good at this. Fuck, I'm going to come. _Fuck_."

Aedan pulled at Alistair harder, shoving him down onto his cock with faster strokes as his hips jerked unsteadily. Alistair relaxed as much as he could and focused on the hard length pushing in and out of his mouth. Then Aedan pulled him all the way to the base, and, with loud groan, the man's cock pulsed and released into his throat. Alistair swallowed all that he gave, relishing in the feel of it and, as Aedan eased him off during one last spurt, the taste.

Alistair looked up to see Aedan gazing down at him with a lazy, satisfied grin. The man reached down and caught a bit of seed that had escaped his mouth on a thumb. His grin widened as he pressed it between Alistair's lips.

"Come now, Warden," Aedan murmured. "All of it."

Alistair did as bid, sucking on the digit until it was clean and Aedan pulled it away.

Daveth had let his hand slow as Aedan came, but now he picked up its pace again, his slick fist making quick strokes of Alistair's length. Alistair keened and whined, thrusting his hips into the touch, but it wasn't quite enough – just a little too loose and unfocused – to get him the rest of the way.

"Oh, please," Alistair begged. He looked down and nearly choked at the sight of Daveth's hand on his hard, leaking prick. "Please, please, _please_…"

"Should I let him?" Daveth asked, a rumbling, amused chuckle in his chest.

Aedan pried Alistair's hands from his thighs and knelt down in front of him. The man smirked. "I think he's earned this one."

And then there was not just the one hand on him but _four_. Both of Daveth's hands – slickened with what looked to be sword oil – worked at his erection, one fisting the shaft and the other teasing the head with what felt like every trick Alistair had wondered about and then some. Aedan cupped his sack in one hand, rolling it gently with his fingers, as another reached down and further back to a space just behind his balls.

He found himself arching into the touch with a loud groan. Maker, he'd had no idea that spot could feel so good! He made a mental note of it, to try it out more on his own or on someone else in the future. Then Aedan rubbed at it more firmly, and that thought – along with the rest of his mind – scattered.

Alistair was half-aware he was moaning incoherently. White-hot pleasure shot through him, pooling in his groin and tightening what felt like every fiber of his being. He could feel his end approaching, a wave rising ever higher and higher. Soon, he knew, he'd come crashing down. Soon, _so soon_…

He glanced up by chance and saw Jory to the side watching, partially undressed and his hand on his own hard prick, and somehow that was enough to bring him the rest of the way.

"Maker, _yes_!" he cried out.

Then he was coming, spending himself in thick spurts across Aedan's abdomen. The pleasure of it surged through him again and again, turning his mind blank and his vision golden-bright, until at last the hands slowed and then stopped. He laid back against Daveth, dazed and breathing hard.

Daveth chuckled. "He made a real mess of you, Aedan, didn't he?"

Alistair flushed, but the man just laughed. "That he did," Aedan replied, "but I'm sure I'll think of some way for him to make it up to me."

"Looks like he can start by cleaning you up," the rogue said.

Then Daveth pushed Alistair forward, and Aedan caught him by his shoulders before he crashed into him. The position left Alistair oddly vulnerable, half-kneeling and half-prone, with his rear end high in the air and his hands scrambling for purchase on either side of Aedan.

Just as he managed to right himself, he felt Daveth's hands on his breeches. He shivered as both his trousers and smalls were pulled down, fully exposing him to the cool forest air.

But he had little time to anticipate what was coming, as Aedan fisted a hand in his hair and drew him down to his seed-strewn chest. "You heard the man," the man said. "Clean up your mess."

He obediently began to lick up his spent seed. Aedan's hand briefly tightened in his hair as his tongue swept over a nipple, and he let out a small moan at the hint of pain. He could already feel his prick swelling back to attention, the Taint burning strong and insatiable right under his skin.

It didn't go unnoticed. "Fuck," Daveth muttered. "He's getting hard again. I guess it's true what they say about Grey Warden stamina."

Then Alistair felt Daveth's hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke once more. His hips jerked and he whined, still too sensitive and hot, the intensity of his last orgasm smoldering at the edges of his nerves. But Daveth kept on, fisting the length of him and sweeping a thumb across the head until he was full and aching again. Then he felt another hand at his rear, fingers squeezing the flesh as a thumb pressed slow circles around his hole.

"You ever had it here before?" Daveth asked.

The memory of his Joining with the Wardens – a hazy night of being passed around and between more men than he could remember – flashed through him. "Yes," he moaned. "Please. I want it, please."

"He begs so nicely," Aedan said. "You should oblige him."

Daveth grunted and then pulled away. Alistair whined, his hips thrusting for a second more at the sudden absence, but the rogue laughed. "Relax," Daveth said. Alistair heard the pop of a stopper being pulled free and the whisper of liquid pouring out. "I just need to get you ready."

Alistair was more than happy with that idea. He focused back on Aedan's chest as he waited for Daveth's hands to return. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Aedan's prick growing hard again, and he moved further down to run his tongue over the swelling length. The man groaned, his hips arching into the touch for more, and Alistair grinned. He slowly mouthed the member, lapping at the glans and the heavy vein underneath. It didn't take Aedan long to harden completely.

Finally he felt Daveth's hands on his arse again, one spreading him as the other began to work at his hole. He moaned when one finger smoothly pushed inside. It shallowly slid in and out several times, until it retreated for a moment to then be joined by another. These pressed in deeper and harder, twisting as they went. On the fifth thrust, they curled, finding that one spot so perfectly, and Alistair grunted and thrust back against them.

"I tell you, Jory," Daveth said, "you're missing out right now. His arse feels fantastic."

"His mouth does, too," Aedan groaned, pushing Alistair's head down to take him in.

"I… I don't know," Jory muttered, breath catching in his pleasure. "I mean, I… But my wife-"

Daveth snorted. "No one's asking to marry you."

The knight hesitated again, but after a moment Alistair heard him begin to discard his armor and clothing. He lost track of the sound as Daveth pressed a third finger into him, twisting and curling the digits until he saw white at the edges of his vision.

He groaned around the cock in his mouth and thrust his hips back onto Daveth's hand. He couldn't think of anything else but wanting more of those fingers, more pleasure, _more_.

But then the fingers were suddenly gone, and he whined again.

Only to deepen into a moan as he felt the blunt head of Daveth's prick at his hole. The rogue slowly pushed in, driving Alistair forward and further onto Aedan's cock in the process. Alistair groaned at the feeling. It was so good, being pressed between two men, being filled so completely in both ends.

Finally, Daveth bottomed out with a grunt. He paused for a moment, letting Alistair adjust, before pulling back and drawing Alistair away with him. Then, just as Aedan's prick nearly slipped free from Alistair's lips, Daveth stopped and then pushed forward again, and then again, thrusting faster.

Alistair lost himself to the feeling of it, of being guided and used between the two men, free and uncaring of anything else except the pleasure tightening in his groin.

Then he faintly heard: "I… uh, where…"

Aedan patted the spot beside him. "Come, sit here," he said, his voice low and rough.

Alistair caught the sound of shuffling, and then Jory awkwardly slid into the space beside the noble. He paid it little mind, his focus on the cock in his mouth and the one steadily pushing in and out of his arse in the best of ways. But then Aedan fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him up and off his prick, and he whined.

Aedan laughed. "No need to look so sad, Alistair. I have another cock for you to play with – Jory's. I'm sure you'll find it a treat." A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest.

Alistair looked over, curious as to what he meant, and nearly choked at the sight.

_Maker's breath_, he thought. Now he knew what his wife saw in him.

He'd glimpsed it a little before, but not anything like _this_. Whatever wits the man lacked, the Maker had seen fit to more than make up for in other areas, especially this one. The prick jutting out from the knight's groin was massive, as thick around as his wrist and nearly as long as his lower arm, with a plump head already wet and shiny with fluid. Alistair's mouth watered. Lust burned deep and hot inside of him, the Taint a flame in his veins urging him on. He had to taste it, to see how much he could fit into his mouth, if any of it even _would_.

He shifted about to kneel between Jory's legs, and without pause, he pressed his lips to the swollen head. Jory grunted and bucked up a little at the sensation, and Alistair set a hand around the base and another against his hip to steady him.

Then he went to work, sucking and lapping at all that he could reach, coating the trembling length with as much saliva as he could manage. All the while, Daveth thrust faster and harder into him, his prick brushing against the wonderful spot inside of him more often than not, and next to Jory he could hear the soft sound of skin on skin as Aedan stroked himself.

Then, finally, Alistair opened his mouth wide and squeezed in the head of Jory's cock. It slid in slow but surely, until his lips passed over the edges of the crown and slipped in completely. Jory moaned deeply, his hips twitching again, and Alistair groaned in turn around him.

Maker, the man was so _thick_. He wondered what it would feel like to take him in the other end, to stretch him so fully, so completely. Could he even manage it?

_Another time_, he promised himself. After the Joining – if things went well – he would find out.

Alistair tried to take more, dragging his tongue around its girth as far as he could reach, but he managed in a little more before having to stop again. The knight was simply too large, and no matter how eager he was, he was still too inexperienced for more. It would take time and practice to go any further.

He found he didn't mind the thought at all.

He swirled his tongue around the head long and hard once more before pulling back and off. Jory whimpered, but only for a short second, as he made up for it by running his tongue against the shaft and sucking hard on the crown, licking up the clear fluid that had already begun to bead at the tip. Jory panted heavily, his hips squirming at the attention, and gently curled a hand in Alistair's hair.

Alistair glanced up at the knight, resisting the urge to grin. He felt rather proud of his ability to reduce a man to quiet pleas. And to think how everyone in the abbey had told him his mouth was useless!

_Well, they probably didn't mean it like this_, he thought.

A particularly hard thrust from Daveth jolted him out his musing, and he groaned against Jory's hip. His cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, and he could feel another orgasm tightening in his groin, slower than the last but just as hot. He pressed eagerly back against the rogue, driving his length harder in, and swirled his tongue around the head of Jory's prick as his hand insistently worked at the shaft. Then he remembered, and he brought his other hand down to the space just behind Jory's sack.

The knight's release caught him by surprise. Despite his fidgeting, the man was largely silent – nothing more than a half-caught sob in his throat – and then he was bursting into his mouth. Alistair did his best to swallow all of his seed, but even then some dribbled out onto his chin.

He pulled away, reaching up to wipe off the fluid, but was surprised when Aedan caught his hand instead. The noble held his gaze as he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked one of the digits inside. Alistair groaned at the sight and the sensation of his tongue sweeping over his skin. Then Aedan repeated the motion with his other fingers, and he swore under his breath.

Then, in a moment, Alistair wasn't the only one moaning, as Aedan licked up the remaining seed on his face and then brought his lips to Alistair's to share it. Jory muttered an oath, and Daveth groaned as his fingers dug into his hips.

"Maker's balls, that's hot," the rogue groaned. He thrust faster, his pace unsteady, and he moaned deeply. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to… I'm…"

Then, with one last groan, he pressed in deep and came. Alistair squirmed against Aedan's mouth as Daveth spilled inside of him, and he clenched around the rogue's length to draw it out. Daveth shuddered and gasped for breath at the intensity of it. Then, as his prick softened, he pulled out and fell back on his heels with a satisfied sigh.

Alistair, however, whined at the loss. His own prick was still hard and aching to come. Daveth's thrusting had felt so good, and he had been _so close_. Just a minute more, and he swore he could've climaxed from that alone.

Then he felt Aedan's hand sweep down his back. "Don't worry," the noble murmured as he knelt behind him. "I'll get you the rest of the way. Just let me get ready."

Alistair keened again, canting his hips towards the man. Maker, he didn't want to _wait_!

Daveth chuckled, the bottle a quiet gurgle as he passed it to the noble. "Here. Better hurry, though, or he might do something drastic."

Aedan gave a low, husky laugh that made Alistair's cock pulse. "I'm tempted to find out what," the noble replied. Alistair again heard the stopper pulled out and the whisper of liquid, and a moment later he moaned in relief as he felt Aedan's slickened prick at his hole. "But I'll have mercy on him this time."

Then Aedan pushed in, Alistair shoved back, and they both gasped as he bottomed out in one hard, swift thrust. From there Aedan wasted no time, pulling out and then driving in until his groin slapped against Alistair's rear, clenching his fingers around his hips and pounding so hard and fast Alistair had to brace his hands on the ground to keep from sliding forward. Alistair pushed back just as mercilessly, his breath tight in his throat as the pleasure built and built.

Alistair could almost taste it, he was so close – tingling on the edges of his nerves, bright and hazy at the corners of his vision. Every brush against his prostate drew out a heavy moan and a twitch of his aching cock, and he angled himself, thrusting back harder and faster, to get more.

Then he suddenly felt a hand on his prick, and his release hit him like an explosion. He sobbed at the pleasure of it. He began to squirm before long, oversensitive and trying to get away, but the hand – Daveth's, he realized – was determined to milk him dry. That, with Aedan's fingers still clenched onto his hips, left him with no choice but to shudder and moan with every stroke of his cock and each thrust against his prostate.

Several more thrusts later, Aedan also came with a low groan, his cock twitching as he spilled his release to join that of Jory's still inside. The noble ground against him as Alistair still instinctively tightened around his length, prolonging both of their orgasms.

Then, finally, Daveth's hand slowed, then stopped and pulled away, and Aedan let go and withdrew.

Alistair slumped against the ground, supported only by his knees and arms, in a boneless daze for several minutes. He could feel the soreness where Daveth and Aedan had gripped his hips, and he didn't doubt he'd have bruises there come morning. Even so, if he hadn't just come so hard, he knew the thought of it would have had him aroused and ready again in next to no time.

He shuddered when he felt a wet cloth suddenly wrap around his softened prick. Daveth gently cleaned him of the lingering oil and seed, and then he did the same for his rear. After he had done, he pressed it into Alistair's hand.

"Here, Ser Warden," he said with a quiet chuckle. "For any… Well, you know."

Alistair wordlessly nodded and, after a moment, rose to clean up the rest of himself.

They dressed and armored themselves largely in silence, though in a more relaxed mood than before. Well, mostly. While Aedan, Daveth, and Alistair smiled easily, Jory flushed and fidgeted with his buckles, looking anywhere but at them. Alistair felt a pang of guilt in his chest at that. He hadn't wanted to force anyone, but the lust and the Taint had clouded his mind so, and apparently he had.

That was, until Jory leaned in close as they were about to leave and whispered, "So this is a regular thing with the Grey Wardens?"

"Well, yes," Alistair answered slowly, shame catching in his throat. He meant to go on, to say that he didn't _have_ to have sex with the other Wardens to satisfy the Taint, necessarily; that there were alternatives, even if they would require more effort and wouldn't sate him as thoroughly.

But then Jory asked, "I don't have much experience, but… would you let me suck yours next time?"

"I… Oh!" Alistair's cheeks grew warm. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. Certainly."

Their conversation didn't go unheard. Aedan gave a low, husky chuckle and added, "I think that's a plan we can all get behind. Perhaps I can show you how it's done?"

Alistair bit back a moan at the hint of promise in the noble's voice, and his blush deepened when, after a moment, Jory nodded in agreement. Images of their next encounter flashed through his mind: how they'd kneel in front of him, their eyes dark with intent as they both worked at his laces and then at his-

_Maker_, he silently groaned, adjusting his breeches. And here he'd thought he was exhausted!

Aedan chuckled again. "I see the tales of the Grey Warden's stamina are rather _understated_, if anything. The sooner we find this archive, the better, eh?"

Alistair nodded, his tongue too thick in his mouth to speak, and led the way.

As they walked out, Daveth laughed. "You know," he jovially said, "I think I'm going to like being a Warden."


End file.
